This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Over the last year, my lab has focused on cotton-top tamarin behavior and perception, specifically linked to questions of language evolution, communication, decision-making, and cooperation. In particular, we have studied how cotton-top can extract abstract patterns, comparable to syntactic rules;how they evaluate the costs and benefits to self and other in deciding whether to act altruistically and cooperate;how they perceive pictures, and in particular, whether they understand the dual symbolic nature of pictures as both objects and representations of objects.